<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blau &amp; Schlau by xxpneuMoniaxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311573">Blau &amp; Schlau</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpneuMoniaxx/pseuds/xxpneuMoniaxx'>xxpneuMoniaxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Multi, Podfic Available, dont take it seriously, just for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpneuMoniaxx/pseuds/xxpneuMoniaxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack Fic - Einfach zum Spass :) </p><p>Eine Raumstation.<br/>Neun Astronauten.<br/>Ein Mord.  </p><p>Orange aka der Möchtegern-Detektiv der Raumstation ist bereit alles zu tun, um den Impostor zu finden. Immerhin ist er ein echter Held. Und was machen Helden? Sie retten Menschen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinted Blue/Orange (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blau &amp; Schlau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Blau &amp; Schlau</h1><p> </p><p>Vor mir liegt eine Leiche – oder besser gesagt schwimmt.</p><p>Vor mir schwimmt eine Leiche.</p><p>Der dicke, aufgeblähte Körper ist kaum zu übersehen, so wie er da im Pool treibt. Das Wasser ist rötlich verfärbt, ganz im Gegensatz zum Leichnam selbst, der bereits blau angelaufen ist. Das Gesicht des Toten kann man nicht erkennen. Das liegt aber nicht am grindigen Zustand der Leiche, sondern daran, das das Todesopfer einen Astronautenhelm trägt.</p><p>Viele würden sich jetzt sicher fragen ‚<em>Warum trägt der Typ einen Astronautenhelm? Was soll der Schei*?</em>‘</p><p>Nun ja, im Weltraum braucht man eben einen Astronautenhelm. Und einen Anzug. Dieser fehlt bei dem Toten aber leider. Damit wäre die Identifizierung leicht gewesen.</p><p>Alle Personen, die sich in der Raumstation befinden, tragen einen Astronautenanzug in einer anderen Farbe. Das ist um die Identifikation zwischen uns einfach zu machen, da wir uns nicht persönlich kennen und unsere Gesicht nicht zeigen dürfen – wie bei einem Zeugenschutzprogramm. Nur ist das kein Zeugenschutzprogramm, sondern ein Rehabilitationsversuch. 10 Verbrecher, die ihre Sozialarbeit im Weltall abtun müssen.</p><p> </p><p>Mein Anzug ist Orange wie eine Orange.</p><p>Ich mag keine Orangen.</p><p>Leider konnte man sich die Farben nicht aussuchen, sie wurden per Los zugewiesen.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich geh da nicht rein.“, sagt der pinke Astronaut neben mir und reißt mich somit aus meinen Gedanken.</p><p>"Warum nicht“? fragt der grüne Astronaut, der auch neben mir steht.</p><p>„Das weiß doch jeder“, antwortet der Pinke. „Egal wie gefährlich es an Land ist, eines darf man nie tun – ins Wasser springen.“</p><p>Der grüne Astronaut wirkt auf mich verwirrt, so genau kann ich das aber nicht sagen, da wir ja alle den Helm tragen, der eine schwarze Scheibe hat und wir dadurch nicht wirklich viel von unseren Gesichtern erkennen. Nun mischt sich auch der blaue Astronaut ein.</p><p>„Ein Mord, hier?“, flüstert er. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“</p><p>Die anderen Astronauten zucken hilflos mit den Schultern. Das war nicht schlimm, ich war für solche Situationen bestens vorbereitet. Schließlich bin ich ein Held. Daran konnte auch mein sechsmonatiger Gefängnisaufenthalt und die Sozialarbeit nichts ändern.</p><p>„Folgt mir Leute!“, sage ich. „Es ist an der Zeit, ein Verbrechen aufzuklären.“</p><p> </p><p>Gemeinsam gehen wir zum <strong>Mira HQ</strong>, dem Herzstück der Weltraumstation. Unser Captain slash Gefängnisaufseher benutzt es als seine Zentrale, von der aus er alles überwacht. Bei den ganzen Kameras war es Unmöglich, dass er nichts mitbekommen hat. Es sei denn es war Taco-Tag. Am Taco-Tag bekommt der Chef nämlich gar nichts mit, weil der Heißhunger seine Sinne völlig vernebelt. Taco-Tag ist am Dienstag. Heute ist Donnerstag. Der Chef sollte also über den Mord Bescheid wissen.</p><p>Nach ein paar Minuten kommen wir beim <strong>Mira HQ</strong> an. Ich öffne die Tür.</p><p>„Das ist lediglich eine Übung zur Vertuschung.“, sagt der Captain in sein Telefon. Überrascht bleibe ich in der Tür stehen und starre den Captain an. Was meint er damit? Mit wem redet er? Ich überlege wild. Schließlich bemerkt uns der Captain. Wütend schaut er zuerst mich, dann den blauen Astronauten, dann den pinken Astronauten, dann den grünen Astronauten und dann wieder mich – den orangenen Astronauten – an.</p><p>„Orange! Was soll das? Schon mal von anklopfen gehört?“, schreit er.</p><p>Ach ja, das habe ich beinahe vergessen. Die Farben unserer Anzüge werden hier als unsere Namen verwendet, da wir ja anonym bleiben sollen. Und ich Glückspilz habe eine Farbe erwischt, die gleichzeitig eine Frucht ist – eine Frucht, die ich nicht einmal mag. Und jetzt werde ich jedes Mal wenn mich jemand anspricht, an diese Frucht erinnert. Und dann denke ich daran, dass ich die Frucht nicht mag und mir wird schlecht. Mir wird fast jeden Tag schlecht. Es reden ziemlich viele Leute mit mir. Ich bin wohl ein guter Zuhörer. Eine Tugend, die einen Helden ausmacht.</p><p>„Es gab einen Mord.“, sage ich zehn Minuten später, nachdem der Captain endlich aufgehört hat mich anzuschreien. „Na super, ganz toll. Wer von euch war es?“, fragt er. Ich zucke mit den Schultern.</p><p>„Das wissen wir nicht, deswegen sind wir ja hergekommen. Ist was auf den Kameras?“</p><p>„Hmmmmmmm …“, macht der Chef und klickt dabei auf seiner Tastatur herum. Plötzlich leuchten die Wände der Raumstation auf ehe sich um die fünfzig Bildschirme öffnen und Videodateien abspielen. Ich kann nichts erkennen, weil sie so klein sind und weil es so viele sind. Wie ein Ameisenhaufen voller Ameisen der ein paar Meter vor einem steht.</p><p>„Auf den Kameras ist nichts zu sehen.“, meint de Chef nach einer Weile. „Ich glaube ihr Wixxer habt euch das nur ausgedacht.“</p><p>„Ähm Boss? Vielleicht sehen sie einfach nichts, weil die Bildschirme mega klein sind??“, murmelt der blaue Astronaut. Er redet so leise, ich höre fast gar nichts obwohl er direkt neben mir steht. Wie durch ein Wunder hat ihn der Captain gehört.</p><p>„Hmmmmmmmmmmm…“, macht er wieder und beginnt auf seiner Tastatur zu tippen. Plötzlich macht es ein lautes Piepsgeräusch und die ganzen Bildschirme verschwinden. Danach öffnet sich ein riesiger Bildschirm der den Pool zeigt und die Leiche, die darin schwimmt.</p><p>„Hmmmmmmmmmmm…“, macht der Chef wieder. Das soll wohl so viel heissen wie „<em>ihr habt mich wohl doch nicht angelogen, es gibt wirklich eine Leiche</em>“.</p><p>Er tippst wieder und anstelle des Poolraums sehen wir nun die Kantine, wo fünf Astronauten an einem Tisch sitzen: Schwarz, Weiß, Gelb, Türkis und Rot. Das bedeutet der Tote ist Violett.</p><p>„Der Tote ist Violett“, sage ich dem Chef.</p><p>„Danke Blitzmerker, darauf wäre ich ja nie gekommen“, erwidert er.</p><p>Ich nicke ihm zu. Kein Problem, dafür bin ich ja da. Der Chef stöhnt laut – hm, vielleicht hat auch Hunger, jetzt wo er die Kantine gesehen hat?</p><p>„Ok ihr Pisser. Ab in die Kantine. Zeit für ein Verhör.“</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Wir sind alle in der Kantine und jeder weiß darüber Bescheid, dass Violett umgebracht wurde. Seine Leiche liegt noch immer im Pool, keiner wollte sie rausholen. Sie ist noch ziemlich aufgebläht und hat auch schon zum Stinken begonnen. Der Chef hat den Pool absperren lassen, bevor er uns alle zusammengerufen hat.</p><p>„Ich glaube Rot hat ihn umgebracht. Er ist ziemlich verdächtig.“, sagt der weiße Astronaut.</p><p>„Ja das glaube ich auch.“, stimmt der schwarze Astronaut zu.</p><p>„Ich finde das auch.“, sagt der türkisfarbene Astronaut.</p><p>„Ich auch.“, sagt der Gelbe.</p><p>Der rote Astronaut springt auf. „Was soll das? Ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Wir müssen erst Fakten checken, bevor jemand verdächtigt wird. Was ist mit Alibis?“, fragt Rot.</p><p>„Hast du ein Alibi?“, fragt der Chef.</p><p>„Ja, Gelb !!!“, ruft der rote Astronaut. „Wir haben eine Runde Ping Pong gespielt und sind danach in die Kantine gegangen und haben sie seitdem nicht mehr verlassen, bis ihr alle reingekommen seit.“</p><p>„Ach ja, stimmt ja.“ Sagt der gelbe Astronaut. „Rot ist doch nicht der Täter.“</p><p>„Hmmmm…“, macht der Capatin und starrt uns weiter an. „Was ist mit euch?“, fragt er die anderen Astronauten.</p><p>Bevor jemand sein Alibi abgeben kann, stelle ich eine Frage.</p><p>„Warum haben wir uns eigentlich nicht die Videobänder angeschaut? Da muss der Täter doch drauf sein!?“</p><p>„Nein, das geht nicht.“, antwortet der Captain. „Die Videos zeigen nur Echtzeit, da wird nichts aufgenommen. Dafür ist einfach zu wenig Speicher.“</p><p>„Wie kann das sein? Das ist eine super Hightech Weltraumstation?“</p><p>„Ja aber ich spiele viele Spiele und die verbrauchen viel Speicher.“, gibt der Captain zu. „Ich habe zwar mal versucht meinen Speicher aufzuräumen, aber dann waren meine ganzen Spieldaten weg und dann musste ich nochmal von vorne anfangen und das mache ich nicht nochmal. Also habe ich die Videoaufzeichnungen gelöscht – das ist besser als alle Spieldaten zu verlieren.“</p><p>„Ah das kenne ich.“, meldet sich der grüne Astronaut. „Auch ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man alles verliert. Vor zwei Jahren bin auch ich der Spielsucht verfallen. Ich habe in einer Stunde 10 Millionen Euro beim Online Poker verspielt. Nur hatte ich keine 10 Millionen Euro, eingestellt hat mich auch keiner damit ich meine Schulden abbezahlen kann. Dann hieß es für mich "zurück in die Spielhölle“. Ich bin ins richtige Kasino um an etwas Kohle zu kommen, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft. Ich bin einfach nicht gut im Pokern und im Black Jack schon gar nicht. Meine Gegner hatten dauernd „<em>Royal Flushs</em>“ und sowas. „Royal Flush“?? was ist das überhaupt? Keine Ahnung. Das richtige Kasino hat mir also auch nicht weitergeholfen und statt 10 Millionen hatte ich nun 40 Millionen Euro Schulden. Wollte dann die Tanke ausrauben, wurde aber geschnappt und in dieses Weltraum-Zentrum gebracht um meinen Sozialdienst abzuleisten.“</p><p>Das ist zwar eine schöne Gesichte, aber sie wird uns nicht dabei helfen den Mord aufzuklären, deswegen ignoriere ich sie einfach. „Wer hat noch ein Alibi?“, frage ich.</p><p>„Also ich und Schwarz waren die ganze Zeit zusammen“, meint Weiß.</p><p>„Das kann ich bestätigen.“, sagt Schwarz.</p><p>„Und was ist mir dir, Türkis?“ Der Angesprochene sagt kein Wort. Er sitzt still da und starrt vor sich hin. Ziemlich unhöflich.</p><p>„Hallo? Türkis?“ schreit der Captain. „Hast du ein Alibi oder nicht?“</p><p>Der türkisfarbene Astronaut antwortet nicht. Wütend packt ihn der Captain an der Schulter, und schon liegt Türkis auf dem Boden. Er rührt sich nicht. Ist er etwa … tot? Ich knie mich hin und fühle seinen Puls. Es gibt keinen Puls, Türkis ist tot.</p><p>„Türkis ist tot.“, sage ich. Geschockt springen Blau, Grün und Pink auf.</p><p>„Was meinst du? Wie kann das sein? Seit wann ist er bitte tot? Er hat erst vorhin Rot beschuldigt der Mörder zu sein. Oh mein Gott, hat ihn Rot etwa umgebracht?? Ich wusste es, Rot ist der Mörder. Sicher hat er ihn vergiftet!“, schreit Gelb.</p><p>„Hey entschuldige mal, Gelb! Du bist mein Alibi, schon vergessen? Wir waren die ganze Zeit zusammen, ich kann Violett nicht ermordet haben und Türkis schon gar nicht. Wie soll dass denn bitte gehen?“</p><p>„ARGH ich weiß doch auch nicht, ich halte das alles nicht mehr aus !!!“, schreit Gelb. Der Astronaut springt auf und rennt händefuchtelnd zum Ausgang. Die Protestrufe vom Captain und den anderen Astronauten ignoriert er.</p><p>„Den schnapp ich mir!“, sage ich und renne hinterher. Blau, Grün und Pink folgen mir sofort , die anderen werden vom Captain zurückgehalten. Wir erreichen den Gang und ein lauter Knall ertönt, gefolgt von einer gewaltigen Hitzewelle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eine Explosion!!! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sie kommt aus der Kantine. Blau, Grün, Pink und ich landen am Boden. Eine Weile liegen wir benommen da, dann rappeln wir uns auf die Beine und kehren zurück in die Kantine. Wir sind geschockt. Alles ist zerstört und von den anderen Astronauten – Schwarz, Rot, Weiß – und dem Captain ist nichts anderes übrig geblieben als ein paar Fleisch- und Hautfetzen. Und ein paar Anzugsreste. Eklig.</p><p>Meine Gedanken rasen. Zuerst stirbt Violett, dann Türkis und jetzt wird noch die Kantine in die Luft gesprengt. Alle sind tot – alle außer Gelb, der kurz zuvor die Flucht ergriffen hat. War das geplant? Will Gelb uns umbringen? Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Astronauten neben mir: Grün, Pink und Blau. Die drei haben zwar die erste Leiche mit mir gemeinsam gefunden, aber ich traue ihnen nicht. Auch unter ihnen kann sich der Täter befinden.</p><p>Wie aufs Stichwort packt Blau ein Messer aus seiner Hose aus und sticht es Grün in die Brust. Dann macht er das gleiche mit Pink. Beide liegen tot am Boden. Ich warte darauf, dass er auch mich absticht, aber das tut er nicht.</p><p>„Wir konnten ihnen nicht trauen.“, sagt Blau. „Jetzt lass uns Gelb suchen gehen.“</p><p>„Ähm ok …?“ Blau packt mich an der Hand und wir rennen gemeinsam weiter um Gelb zu suchen. Im Nachhinein fällt mir auf, dass das das erste Mal war, dass Blau nicht geflüstert sondern in normaler Stimme gesprochen hat.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Wir finden Gelb im <strong>Mira HQ</strong>.</p><p>Der Astronaut tippt wie wild auf der Tastatur herum, doch es passiert nichts. Man hört nur immer wieder ein lautes ERROR-Signal. Gelb bemerkt uns und hebt bedrohlich die Hände.</p><p>„Bleibt weg!!! Kommt nicht näher!!“, schreit er.</p><p>Dann bemerkt er das Messer in Blaus Händen und beginnt nur noch zu schreien. „AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!“</p><p>Ich kenne Gelb. Er hat nicht nur Angst, er hat eine Schei**angst.</p><p>Irritiert von dem ganzen Geschreie beginne ich selbst zu Schreien, um Gelb entgegenzuwirken. Nach gefühlt zehn Minuten Schreien wird es endlich ruhig.</p><p>„Warum hast du die anderen umgebracht?“, frage ich als ich mich von der Schreiattacke soweit erholt habe.</p><p>„Was meinst du?“, fragt Gelb. „Ich habe niemanden umgebracht!“</p><p>„Doch hast du.“, meint Blau. „Die Kantine ist explodiert. Alle außer ich und Orange sind tot. Und das ist deine Schuld.“</p><p>Gelb beginnt zu weinen.</p><p>„Ich war das nicht. Ich bin zu dumm um eine Bombe zu bauen.“, schluchzt er.</p><p>Ich weiß nicht ob ich Gelb trauen soll. Blau und ich tauschen einen Blick. Wenn Gelb nicht der Mörder ist, und auch Blau nicht, wer dann??</p><p>
  <strong>PIEP PIEP PIEP PIEP </strong>
</p><p>Das Geräusch kommt vom Computer des Captains. Blau, Gelb und ich starren gebannt auf den Monitor, der rot aufleuchtet. Ein Hackerangriff? Keiner von uns berührt den Computer oder die Tastatur, dennoch öffnet sich eine automatische Mail. In fetten roten Buchstaben steht da:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KLICKEN SIE UNBEDINGT AUF DEN LINK. KLICKEN SIE AUF DEN LINK! HIER IST ER – DER LINK! NUR DADURCH WERDEN SIE GERETTET, KLICKEN SIE ALSO AUF DEN LINK. TUN SIE ES: KLICKEN SIE AUF DEN LINK, ER WIRD IHR SCHICKSAL OFFENBAREN. ER WIRD IHNEN DEN WEG WEISEN. KLICKEN SIE AUF DEN LINK.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ich klicke auf den Link.</p><p>Der Bildschirm wird kurz weiß, dann flackert es und plötzlich ist da ein Video. Ich muss nicht Play drücken, es spielt sich automatisch ab. Gespannt starre ich auf den Bildschirm. Erst ist nichts zu sehen, doch plötzlich ist da eine Frau. Sie sitzt an einem Tisch, vor ihr ist eine grosse Glaskugel.</p><p>„<em>Hallo, danke dass du auf den Link geklickt hast. Ich bin deine gute Freundin Esmeralda und ich werde dich retten</em>.“, sagt sie. Und das hat sie dann auch gemacht.</p><p>Die Wahrsagerin – <span class="u">Esmeralda</span> – sagte mir, dass sie am Strand spazieren war und eine Vision hatte. Jemand hatte ihr meinen Namen ins Ohr geflüstert, während die Planeten richtig standen. Das ist am Meer passiert . Das Wasser war blau und der Himmel war blau – das konnte nur eines bedeuten: <strong>Blau ist der Mörder</strong>.</p><p>Sofort als mir das bewusst wurde, habe ich mich auf ihn gestürzt. In dem darauffolgenden Kampf wurde Gelb leider abgestochen. Aber ich habe überlebt. Blau hätte es beinahe geschafft auch mich zu erledigen, aber wie durch ein Wunder war da plötzlich ein großer, heldenhafter Mann.</p><p>Der Mann – es war mein Onkel – packte Blau und warf ihn aus dem Fenster der Raumstation. Alles ging so blitzschnell, ich musste mich nicht mal festhalten um nicht auch rausgesogen zu werden, da war das Fenster auch schon wieder zu. Als alles vorbei war nickte mir mein Onkel wortlos zu. Und dann verschwand er. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FF auch als Hörbuch verfügbar :)<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>